A night to regret?
by TeddyBee
Summary: Major Lemons; Later Athena and Percy pregnancy Slight Percabeth. Is it possible to love someone but be sexually active with her mother who is now pregnant with your child? Well, Percy is...
1. Chapter 1

**A night that he'll regret or will he.**

Major Lemons Percy/Athena slight Percy/Annabeth  
_

Percy awoke the is next morning smiling wide; What had happened between him and Annabeth last night was completely wonderful in his mind, they had her first date, and today was a Saturday and his Mum and Paul were out of town, meaning that they had all day today to be together, alone; and he only hope for the moment were they would have their first kiss.

He got out of his bed and headed off to shower before his day began, he wanted to look his best for Annabeth.

Little did he know Athena was sitting on Percy's best and smiling to herself; her daughter Annabeth had feelings for Percy for a long time before she even knew that he was a in fact Poseidon's son, she was afraid that he would fall for one of the slutty Aphrodite daughters. Last night had been a very positive change, and by the way Annabeth's date with Percy had gone, it was obvious that he had had feelings for her as well. Athena could hear the water running from the shower in Percy's bathroom and decided to strip out of her clothes and wait. Athena sprawled out on his bed and couldn't help but smile wider as she heard Percy singing songs. In several minutes she could hear the water shut off and the glass door open and close. He walked into his room, a short white towel barley covering his noticeable buldge the towel laid dangerously low on his hips.. Percy gasped in surprise when he realized Athena was lying on his bed, naked, shouting "Athena!" She simply smiled and responded coolly, as if she didn't even notice that he only had a towel on. "You wouldn't defy a God, would you?"

Percy sighed and couldn't help but smirk. She didn't sound at all interested in how… little he was wearing, but he knew very well just how much she enjoyed the view by the way her eyes were glued to his boner. _It couldn't be all bad, could it?_ Percy pondered mentally, and decided that he liked the attention, and wanted to see where it would lead. He walked towards his closet, speaking to Athena with his back turned. "I'm just going to grab some boxers, okay? You don't mind, do you?" His voice was very sly and flirtatious, hoping she'd catch the hint that he was throwing towards her. "Not at all… I'm actually rather enjoying the view." Athena answered smugly, staring at his partially naked body as he reached for loose black pair of boxers. Percy smiled at her answer, she definitely got the hint, not that she would have needed one anyways. Percy felt her soft hands just below his shoulder, tracing his bare skin across his back. Percy moaned at her touch; it just felt so good. "You really are hot, you know…" Percy turned to face her, a seductive smile on his lips and a lustful spark in his eyes.

She reached up to Percy's strong shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Their tongues melded immediately as Percy wrapped his arms around Athena's hips, their bodies were separated by just a pair of boxers on his figure. He broke the kiss and took a step back from Athena, letting his boxers drop to the floor.

Percy couldn't help but stare at Athena's flawless, completely naked figure before. A lustful smile formed on his face, lifting a completely bare Athena up and pressing her body to his well muscled chest, locking lips with her in the process. Athena got further aroused by the spark in Athena's eye as he took in the glory of her body. He lifted her up and into him, and as he did so Athena wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her hands to his face, kissing him with such a lust and a passion that she had never felt before. Percy took several steps backwards before throwing Athena onto his bed and breaking contact with her. She reached hands up to his torso and she stared in appreciation for his well muscled pectorals and nicely defined six pack, leading down to a v-shape where Penis was fully erect. Percy let his weight fall onto her body now, his hands on each side of her torso to hold part of it up so she could remain comfortable. They locked lips once again shortly before Athena reached for Percy's penis. She then reached up to Percy's face, pulling him into her lips and letting them meld for another deep kiss before they flipped positions, leaving Athena atop him, sitting on his thighs. She ran her small hands along his broad shoulders, planting kisses along his neck and jaw line. Athena sat up straight, allowing him a good view of her nice, perky, and full DD boobs as she let her hands glide from his pectorals to his abs and down to his thigh, appreciating his muscles as she went. Next, the kisses fell. Soft moans escaped Percy's mouth as Athena proceeded to kiss and lick along his body, but stopping right above his penis. This was the first time Athena had actually taken a good look at it; it was huge! Somewhere around 9 inches, she guessed, and it was sitting before her at least a good 2 ½ inches thick and throbbing hard. Percy let out another low moan as she ran her finger at its base, fiddling with his balls before running her hand along his shaft. It grew harder at her touch, and Percy's moans became more and more frequent as Athena tightened her hand and began to pump it up and down his length. She could see Percy reaching out for her comforter and gripping it tight with his hands, thrusting his pelvis higher as her pace increased. Athena could tell that he was getting close to climaxing, and so she slowed. "Anna-Athena," Percy whispered, there was a longing in his voice as he spoke. Athena moved her hands from his cock and let her mouth take their place.

She started by licking at the base of his penis, allowing her tongue to run over his balls, then moved to its head. Percy moaned as she took the tip of it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and running her fingers up and down his length at the same time. Then, after a grunt and multiple moans and begs from Percy, Athena proceeded to take the rest of him into her mouth. She took time to rub her tongue over every inch, and even lightly graze her teeth along it. Athena bobbed her head up and down along it, getting even more and more aroused by his constant moans and hearing her name being whispered from his lips. She could feel his dick tense, and a loud, very long moan escaped Percy's lips as streams of cum flowed from his penis and into Athena's mouth. After swallowing as much of the white liquid as she could, she pulled back and let it stream all over her chest and neck. Percy released the covers in his grasp and laid back, catching his breath.

After this brief moment of rest, he sat up and kissed Athena, tasting his own cum in her mouth. However, he actually found this incredibly sexy. Percy's erection was already back, and immediately, they flipped positions again, where Athena was pinned to the bed under Percy. Their tongues meshed for just a moment, and lips lingered for just a moment longer before Percy sat up and admired her body; it was time for her to enjoy herself. He was so aroused at seeing white streaks all over her taught tummy and full, perky breasts. Her nipples were hard, and Percy couldn't resist; he leaned forward and started licking at her left boob, while kneading her right one. Athena arched her back and let out a quiet whimper in response, begging for more. Percy found her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it softly, then let his teeth graze over it. Athena stole a sharp gasp of oxygen, and it escaped her lips as a moan. Percy switched sides and moved his mouth to her right breast, giving it the same treatment while kneading her left one now. Athena reached out with her hands and wrapped them around his back, pressing his body hard against hers and her tit more into his face. She could feel his erect penis throbbing against her thigh, and was thoroughly enjoying the combined sensation that she received from that and the attention to her breasts.

Eventually, Percy moved his lips from her breasts and trailed them down her tummy, placing soft kisses as he went, letting his lips linger as he kissed right below where her pants usually would be. Percy sat up on his knees now, he was admiring her pussy. Percy placed one finger against her clit and started to rub circles. Athena moaned in response, arching her hips higher in pleasure. Percy sped up the pace, continuing to rub with one thumb. After several moments of loud moans from Athena, she was obviously lost in pleasure and about to have an orgasm. Her first orgasm. Percy slowed his circles, letting Athena regain composure. "Please," she whispered, her voice so filled with longing; and Percy so ready to fulfill her desire. He continued to rub circles against her little pink clit, speeding and slowing; it was a delicious torture, and she was loving every second of it. Finally, Percy kept his fast pace or rubbing with his thumb, and with his other hand, placed his index finger on her opening. He rubbed it for a moment before letting it slip into her tight pussy, making a steady rhythm of in's and out's. Long moans and beautiful, sexy screams were coming from Athena's lips, and Percy placed another finger inside of her body. He continued this method until he had four fingers inside of her body. Finally, with a scream from his lover's lips, Athena came. Her juices were all over his fingers, which he began to lick clean. Then, leaning over, Percy let his tongue lap up the rest of them. "Percy, I need you… NOW." Athena's words were barely audible, and a desperate plea for him all of him. Percy positioned himself to enter her virgin body, and Athena wrapped her legs around his body.

With a strong push, Percy's penis had entered her vagina. Athena winced in slight pain, her eyes starting to water. "It's going to be okay, I promise." Percy spoke to her reassuringly, and soon enough, the pain was gone. As Percy thrust his hips against her body, every bit of pain that she had felt was replaced by extreme pleasure, and then some. Their moans and screams filled the room; it could probably be heard down the street, and by human ears. "Faster," Athena moaned, and Percy was more than happy to comply. Athena unlatched her legs and pulled herself away from Percy after a moment, and the emptiness inside of her body felt strange, like he belonged inside of her. She turned her head towards him and smiled, she wanted him atop of her like this. Percy wasted no time in moving to Athena, his hands settling around her hips and pressing into her once again. Athena arched her back immediately, though this time there was no pain when Percy entered into her body. There was only a pleasure, and an immense, burning passion. He could feel her inner walls tighten around him, she was going to climax again. A scream came from Athena's mouth as she hit another orgasm. At the same time, she could hear Percy letting out a deep moan, and as he was about to pull out Athena pushed her body back into him. "Don't, Percy, I want you to cum inside me." Percy just grunted in agreement, making one last thrust into Athena's body before he released his sperm into her body. Then, in unison, both Percy and Athena collapsed on the bed. Athena turned to look at Percy . "Well, that was fun" Athena spoke through her pants for air before they both dozed off.

Athena awoke what must've been several hours later, still wrapped in Percy's protective arms, who was still fast asleep on his bed. She smiled, thinking about how great of a fuck he was and how great he is her daughter, Annabeth. Athena pondered how she could've ever gone that long without even thinking of Percy's thrusting in and out of her like a bewildered animal. She looked down at his naked body; he was beautiful. She could see his abdomen go up and down steadily from the intake and expulsion of his breathing; he looked so peaceful when sleeping. Her eyes trailed every inch of him, from his defined jaw down to his long, lean and well built stomach, ripped arms, and down to his muscular legs, she was completely in admiration of Percy's physique. Athena then looked down at her own body and realized just how… messy she was from their "earlier activities". She sat up quietly so she wouldn't disturb Percy, and then rolled out of her bed and to her bathroom. Starting the shower, Athena waited several seconds for the water to heat up, and then walked in. She let the water run down on her body, a smile plastered on her face when she thought about Percy, just sitting there in his bed. She felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach when he ran through her mind, a sensation that Athena could only describe as a strong sexual attraction.

Athena's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bathroom door open and close. "Morning, love. Mind if I join?" Percy's heavily accented voice was easily heard over the shower head, Athena knew that there was no need to answer his question, for before she really could, the glass door to the shower opened and Percy stepped in with her. A devious smile spread across her lips, and on Percy's face was one to match; it was obvious where this was going to lead. Percy leaned into Athena, their lips found each other's in a passionate embrace. Percy pulled her into him, pressing her every inch flat against his body. Athena moaned as she felt his cock hard at her thigh, their mouths still entwined. She reached up place her arms around his neck as they kissed, parting her lips slightly and allowing access for his tongue. Chloe swirled her tongue inside of his mouth, letting Percy's also travel into hers. When they finally broke apart, both were breathing heavy. Athena let her hands run from the back of his neck and down to his chest, but stopping there. Percy's hands found Athena's right breast, massaging it before as his mouth the left one. Athena found her fingers moving to Percy's back, her nails digging into his skin slightly in pleasure. Athena moaned as his tongue wrapped around her nipple and he began to suckle it lightly. Then, leaving it with his mouth, Percy let his lips travel to her right one Athena gripped his back harder, her spine arching in pleasure that simply cannot be explained. Then Percy lifted his head from Athena's breasts and let kisses fall on her collar bone. From here they trailed downwards, stopping at her belly button. Percy kneeled down for better access and let his hands rest on Athena's hips, where he kissed and sucked on the skin just below her navel. She let out a soft purr of approval as he did so, slowly moving lower on her body. Percy let his tongue find her clit, lapping at it softly. Athena moaned as he did so, pressing his head as close to her as she could. Percy's tongue swirled down and to the entrance to her vagina, licking at her juices before trailing up the slit and moving into it. He let it travel as deep as he could manage, then ran it back out. Percy continued this process several times before pulling his tongue out and lapping at the outside.

Athena arched her back and moaned loudly as he did so faster and faster. Before she knew it, Athena hit another orgasm. As her cum flowed into Percy's mouth, she sank to the floor of the shower, her back against the wall and panting hard. Percy looked up at her and smiled, then reached to kiss her. He pressed his lips against hers for a moment, before helping her up and turning her to the wall. Athena braced herself against it, knowing what was to come next. However, instead of Percy's penis against her slit, it was his finger, taunting her and massaging her clit again. She moaned in pleasure, it felt amazing, but she had a hunger for something bigger inside of her. "Percy, please… I need you." Her speech was riddled with moans; her plea was a whisper of desire that was barely audible, even with their super hearing. Percy merely smirked, but obeyed. He removed his finger from her clit and in its place Athena could feel something thick and hot throbbing against her. Athena put her hands on the wall, Percy pushed his penis into her tight vagina and thrusted deep. Athena gasped in pleasure, and exhaled in a lengthy moan as he began to pump in and out of her body. She could hear Percy's grunts and moans from behind her, he worked up a faster pace and gripped Athena's hips for extra stability. She pushed her but further out, trying to let his cock go as deep as possible into her body. Athena screamed as she hit yet another orgasm, her body shook from the tremors of pleasure she was receiving from Percy. Their moans were incredibly loud and she would be surprised if anyone within a mile's range didn't hear the pair. Percy thrust once more, completely submerged inside of Athena as he let his orgasm overcome him. Athena could feel his sperm shooting into her vagina and against her cervix, causing her to reach another orgasm. She collapsed into Percy, where he held her until Athena caught her breath. Percy stood Athena up, where they continued to finish their shower.

"I'm really excited about seeing Annabeth, I think I-I-I lo-love her and I know she likes me back" Percy said while aligning his Penis with her clit once more and thrusting into her as far in as he could before holding it inside of her.

"Take her somewhere that means a lot to you and tell her why it means so much to you, let her in, show her you not as ahh..gods" She was interrupted by Percy's seed shooting through her once more.

**A/N thinking of doing a sequel were she's pregnant with his child…PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled into the circular drive, my heart-felt heavy in my chest. Looking up I saw my Annabeth, she's breath-taking, even only in a robe; her blonde hair, a glowing halo around her beautifull face. So I got out of the car with a panty dropping smile and walked up the steps as she pulled me into her arms. As she wraps her arms around my waist the guilt is eating at me, burning me with every second that she holds me. If I let the guilt show, surely that would be the beginning of the end of my marriage and that's something I never want. So I relax into her tight embrace and swallow the guilt down for the moment.

"Hi, Seaweed brain"

"Hi, Wise girl, sorry I'm late, I was out with your Mom, you talking about our future "

"Ah. You see, I knew you weren't cheating on me, Grover owes me $40, you would never do that "

My wise girl pulls me into the house and slams me back to the nearest wall. Her hands are fisting in my hair as her tongue trails across my bottom lip. We're both panting as I deepen the kiss. I run my hands over her mouth-watering ass, squeezing and massaging her soft flesh.

"Ah, we've reached your 'fuck me now' phase of pregnancy; my personal favourite" I smiled cunningly.

I relish the feel of Percy's hands all over me. I've waited on this all day, the throbbing ache at the apex of my thighs that only he can subdue. We make our way upstairs to our bedroom and I start unbuttoning his shirt, placing a gentle kisses on his chest down the path of the buttons. Once his shirt fell open I pushed him back on the bed, trailing my hands lightly up and down his chest and abdomen I kiss my way down his chest until the crisp hairs of his 'happy trail' start to tickle my face. I straddled him and started stroking his erection through his slacks.

"Wise gi... baby"

"Shush, Baby. I'll take care of you" I said as I popped the button and zipper, I let my fingers explore, giving him light strokes as I ravaged his mouth. He lifted his hips as I pulled his pants and boxer briefs off in one go, and struggled his arms out of his shirt, then his socks. He lay naked on the bed before me and I licked my lips salaciously.

"Wise girl, you look a little overdressed baby." he said as he leaned up on his forearms. I was sure he would find it hard to control himself once I removed my robe.

I had a twinkle in my eye as I pulled the sash on the robe and shrugged it off my shoulders as it pooled at my feet.

I lay there panting with need, My wise girl stood at the side of the bed wearing nothing but a black lace garter belt, stockings and six-inch fuck me heels; how did I not notice those earlier? I shake that thought and take in the stunning beauty before me. Nothing turns me on more than when she is round with my child

I swallow convulsively as she crawls up my body, and she takes my face in her hands, stroking her thumbs back and forth over my cheeks

"Perc, I love you so, so much. I drive myself crazy; how do you put up with me?"

I'm immobilized by her question, does she know? How could she, it's not possible, she wouldn't be all over me if she knew, I mean I fucking her mum who is pregnant with my dad's kid.

"Love." I answer her honestly. She lowers her lips to mine and kisses me slowly and passionately. Trailing kisses along my jaw, biting, nipping, licking and sucking her way behind my ear, down my neck. My heart is hammering in my chest; I'm rock hard and wanting her, wanting to be inside her. I adore this woman, she makes everything right in my world, why the hell am I doing this to her. I am distracted from my horrid thoughts when she as she licks and sucks across my abdomen. She softly starts licking her feather light tongue around my length, at a lazy pace, teasing and taunting. I love her so much.

"Wise girl, baby; I need to be inside you." I say breathlessly. She crawls back up my body and takes my head in her hands kissing me again, I gasp giving her tongue full access to my mouth and I can taste myself on her; which arouses me even more.

"Don't worry I'm going to take care of you. Just relax and enjoy" she says as she runs her fingernails softly around my shoulders before returning to her earlier position. I take her advice to relax and enjoy.

She blows softly on the tip of my erection, licking a bead of moisture off the tip.

"Mmm. You taste so good" I can barely contain the explosion that's going to come out hard, fast and soon. I gasp as she pulls my length into her gloriously warm, smart mouth. She clamps down on me, creating a strong suction, up and down, swirling her tongue around and around,

"Baby, don't stop ... oh god!"

She gives me one more good hard suck and bites the head of my erection and I come violently into her mouth, she continues to suck, milking me, taking all that I willingly give. She's a goddess. I'm in awe of her. Well….she is a demi god.

"Hmm, whatever shall we do now, we have some more time to kill..." she says with a salacious wink.

I wrap my arms around her lower back, and kiss her bump, I can't believe we'll have a baby soon, I'm excited for her arrival. She's furiously kicking in her mother's stomach ...

I place a hand at either side of her bump as My wise girl stands, looking down at me with love in her eyes.

I press my forehead on her stomach and talk to our baby.

"Hey My Wise seaweed girl, I know your happy when Mommy is having sex, which you won't be doing until your 30 by the way! I'd very much appreciate if you'd sleep for a while because Daddy hasn't had his fill of Mommy yet."

I look up smiling at my wise girl as she smiles back. My mini me's movements have slowed slightly. It's odd but when she was overactive in Annabeth's womb if I talked to them they would chill out.

"Your controlling tendencies even work in uterus Percy Jackson hero of Olympus" I can't help but chuckle at Annabeth.

"You must remember that I am a man of many talents" I say with a grin on my face.

"Why don't you show me some of these talents now?"

"You just have to ask me baby; I'll always be there to give you what you want." I start raining kisses all over her neck and shoulder. I wrap my arm around her waist, lifting her and place my erection at her entrance. She throws her head back in ecstasy as I sink into her

"Fuck, Percy" she says breathlessly, reveling in my possession of her. I bury my head into her neck breathing hard and heavy; Annabeth supports herself by placing her hands on my shoulders and digging her nails into my skin. I can barely breathe as she moves up and down, setting her own rhythm. I feel like I'm about to burst, I want to make this feeling last just a little longer; my home is inside my wife, sheathed in her to the hilt. No matter what we'll always have this, this passionate, crazy, addictive connection. I shake those thoughts and concentrate on my wife, I start thrusting upward in a perfect counter move to Annabeths's

"Fffuck. Anna, baby - you feel so. Fucking. Good"

I feel Annabeths's walls starting to contract and I know she's close. I circle my hips as I frantically drive my thrusts upward

"Oh GOD. Don't stop."

I increase my pace even further and I can't hold off much longer

"Fuck, Anna. Baby give it up for me, let go" She grips handfuls of my hair and pulls as her sex clenches around mines, milking me for all I'm worth. She collapse's onto my chest, the both of us breathless and well and truly fucked.

"I love you Percy. So much."

"Baby, I love you more than you can possibly know!" I'm rewarded with her shy smile as I snuggle into her. I don't know how long we lie looking into each other's eyes, touching each other, after a while she starts talking to me, about nothing and everything. We talk and talk for ages until she looks over to the alarm clock on the bedside table; which reads 6:45pm and sighs

"I suppose we should get up" she says but makes no attempt to actually move, I can't help but chuckle at my adorable, heavily pregnant wife. She looks into my eyes and laughs

"It'll be hard to get me to bed tonight, I'm so excited."

"Excited about what?" I ask, she looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"Please tell me you haven't forgotten" I don't have a clue what she's talking about which means I have forgotten. I must have a frown on my face, indicating my inner memory struggle. Anna shakes her head at me, heavily sighing.

"Seaweed brain, you promised Me a month ago that you would take me out back and 'camp out', tomorrow night. I made a calendar and a counted down the days" Shit. Shit. Shit. Double-fucking-shit. I was ment to see Athena tonight.

"You're right baby, I did forget. I've worked so hard these last few weeks trying to get this deal signed and done. I was going to talk to you about it later tonight but I suppose I'll just speak to you about it now."

I take a deep breath, Anna's regarding me quizzically. What the hell am I thinking? I halt that thought. No. I need this. I struggle internally trying to make the choice. I close my eyes and start talking:

"I was going to talk to you about working this weekend. If I get these contracts sorted then it'll be done and I won't be so stressed out and busy all the time. I have meetings on Saturday and Sunday scheduled, and their pretty early. So I was thinking... I was thinking it would be easier if I stayed at your mum's on Friday and Saturday and come home early Sunday?"

I'm practically squirming, I hate myself for doing this but, I just need it. Anna closes her eyes and sighs again. She's always sighing nowadays; mostly at me.

"Why didn't you tell me when you scheduled the god damn meetings? Fuck. Perc." I stay silent, and let her get her frustration out. It's not like I don't deserve it anyhow.

She tries to get up, but struggles a little bit; what with being eight and a half months pregnant. I offer her my hand to help her up but to my astonishment she pushes it away, finally managing to get up, she grabs her robe, puts it on whilst grabbing her sweat pants and a T-shirt, and stalks into the bathroom. She's obviously furious and seething at me, again.

Great. Just fucking peachy.

I slam the door to our en suite and stare at myself in the mirror. Holy shit. I'm like a fucking whale. I take a few deep breaths, and try to rein my temper in. How can he be so damn inconsiderate to his pregnant girlfriend?

He's always been selfish Wise girl, he only thinks of himself. I scowl at my sub conscious who's wearing her harpy face. I turn on the shower and run my hand under it to test the temperature. I let the water run over me, soothing me, calming me completely. Once I'm done I wrap myself in a huge, super soft towel

Well it would have to be huge to fit around you my subconscious adds. I promptly ignore her. I towel dry my hair and tie it up, it's getting really long and in need of a good cut. Once I'm finished getting dressed I put my towels in the hamper and enter the bedroom. Percy's waiting on me, sitting on the bed looking at me expectantly. I move around the room, tidying things up, trying to ignore him as best I can. I'm still fucking pissed at him.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Wow, you are so receptive Percy. No shit, I'm fucking pissed!"

"Baby, I'm sorry. I truly did forget about camping. Don't be mad at me. Please, not tonight - it's hard enough when I'm away from you and the baby don't make it harder on me by being mad."

I let out a long sigh and turn to look him in the eyes. My face must have softened as he brings his hand up and strokes my cheek with his knuckles. Reflexively I lean into his touch as he places his lips to mine, in a I'm-sorry-please-don't-be-mad-at-me-I-love-you-kiss. Damn him and his sexpertise, he knows how to wheedle his way around me.

**Okay so basically Annabeth pregnant and so is Athena but he think his father knocked her up, they still hav sex. Percy's fathering two kids. Tell me what you think and stuff plz review.**


End file.
